In The Dark
by sylvir
Summary: There are things that I want and you are going to give them to me. YugiYami. Yaoi Lime


I don't own

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something dark behind the door. Something lurking behind a cover of displayed innocence. It remained silent yet demanded immediate attention. Refusing its desire was a death sentence. The situation had to be addressed as promptly as possible.

Yami, lifting his defensive guard, cautiously opened the door. His eyes fought the darkness struggling to make out an image, any image, of what lied in wait for him. His hand moved from his side to flip the light switch but a voice stopped him cold.

"I don't want the light. If you can't work without it you have no right to call yourself Darkness." The vice spoke to him from deep inside the darkness of the room. A black intent surrounded the voice that sunk into his heart. It chilled him to the bone yet left him begging to hear it again. It was part malice and part childish glee, that voice.

Yami tried to follow the voice further into the room but the voice thwarted his efforts.

"No further, stay where you are. I want things from you and you are going to give them to me. Do you understand?" It was more of a threat then a question. The voice holding him hostage was threatening him to disobey.

He nodded his understanding briefly wondering if his head movement was seen in the dark. The command that followed answered his question.

"As tasty as those leather pants look hugging your ass, I would much rather they be on the floor. Your pants give them to me."

Fighting the trembling in his hands he reached for the fasteners on his pants. He would follow it's commands, hesitation showed fear and fear meant power, the voice's power. The zipper followed the unfastening. With this done he slid the tight pants down his hips.

When the pants hit the floor a soft chuckle filled the room. "I thought I didn't see lines, then again what kind of underwear would you wear with such pants. I didn't take you for the risk taking kind. It has to be dangerous, every morning moving those metal teeth over silken sensitive flesh." Yami's cock jumped at those words and why not it was a complement. Kicking the pants off his feet he stood back up clutching his hands in front of him. He wasn't ready to give that up but the voice had other ideas.

"Move your hands, I want to see my prize." Taking a deep breath he moved his hands up to the chest the work the buttons there. "Stop that, I'll tell you when I want that. Right now I want to see you like this."

"It's too dark for you too see your conquest in all its glory. Lit me turn on the light." The words poured carefully from him coated in lust and borderline desperation. He had to make the addition of light beneficial for both parties, but alas it didn't work.

"No no no my pet, I can see perfectly, for I am light. Your little plan is not going to work. What I want now is for you to face the door and spread your legs." Hopping for mercy he followed instructions. He placed both hands on the door leaning forwards slightly.

"Is this what you want?" His only answer was a rustling from the darkness. It was the first sound he had heard besides the voice and his own pounding heart.

"Why yes it is, how ever did you know?" Some more soft laughing, "Oh yes, you're a good little slave and good little slaves anticipate their master's wants and needs, isn't that right?"

"Yes." Yami hissed through clenched teeth.

"Very good, now for another command. You may come over to the bed and lie down. That position has to be uncomfortable." It was more like a privilege then a command but he followed it just the same. Following the sounds of breathing he made it safely to the bed. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't see. His eyes should have adjusted by now.

The weight on the bed shifted. The owned of the voice was kneeling beside him. "How well behaved and responsive we are." A delicate hand traced his cock from base to tip wiping away the precum collecting there. A soft wet sucking noise filled the silence. "And you taste simply heavenly. Its time for the shirt, just unbutton it." The slowly parted shirt exposed a sculpted bronze chest. Nimble fingers danced lightly over heated flesh stopping momentarily to harden a sensitive nub.

"You've been so good, following orders without back talk and letting your guard down. I believe you deserve a reward." A tongue circled one hardened nipple. "Let's see you cum." A mouth enclosed the hardened nub sucking. Finger tips trailed down his length softly petting the silky flesh. Just when he thought he was going to die from the teasing that hand tunned around him. The mouth trailed wet open mouth kisses to the other nipple. This position had a soft weight across his chest. He bucked up into that hand that worked him expertly.

Soft finger tips slowly massaged the vein in his hardness that was thickened in unfulfilled need. A slightly calloused thumb dragged across the slit at the tip pulling a moan from it's gently panting owner. Youth and excitement gave way to climax. He had been worked up for far to long with the prolonged teasing. His back arched off the bed as he released into the hand that massaged the last of his essence from him. As his body returned to the bed, the hand and mouth removed themselves from him.

"That was simply delightful but you've dirtied my hand." Yami, trembling, held the small hand in his own and licked it clean of his own seed. Small residual fireworks form his release were still blasting off behind his closed eyes following his climax, that's why he didn't notice the soft yellow tinted light from the lamp on the bedside table.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see a beautiful pair of violet ones gazing back down at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love a Playfully Wicked Yugi. Don't you?


End file.
